a new mission
by usarkarao
Summary: Harry get a new mission, he has to correct the past mistakes of an entire race, but this time, he choose to fight Now up for adoption
1. prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own harry potter or Stargate

'think'

"talk"

'the war is lost but I think I fond a way to save our race.'Janus thought.

Janus was going to one of his hidden laboratory to use his latest invention. He decided to clone himself and use his new invention , the reality drive on his stolen cruiser he modified to serve as a mobile lab and he took a few constructors that he managed to save.

The constructors were small robots that could self replicate and build nearly anything but the high council decided to destroy them when they destroyed the asurans because they feared that they will loose control of them.

He choose go to an alternate universe and rebuild a new fleet with new technologies because even if the alterans are vastly superiors technologically to the wraith, he found about the ori in the database in a file that the high council missed when they tried to erase all informations about them and the ori may be as advanced as them so he must prepare the new alterans he will create in the other universe.

To prevent the high council to find about his travel, he decided to let a clone in this dimension. He didn't want to send his clone to the other dimension because he was dying and his clone could continue his research on the attero device and maybe finally beat the wraith if he is very lucky. He was dying because of a failure in the attero that poisoned him and he couldn't find a cure. He has no more than three months to live and he want to find someone in the other universe to finish his work. He will have to find someone that is evolved enough.

After a week of work, his ship was finally ready for his trip in the other universe and he modified it with an intergalactic hyperdrive to someone and find a good place to create his base before he dies. The travel was easy but there was a problem when he arrived in the other dimension: he couldn't detect any sign of life in the solar system. He decided to search the entire galaxy in hope to find any sentient life but first he had to find a way to extend his life. He knew that stasis wasn't perfect and he would age and then die even in stasis. He thought about it and then he realised that there was a solution; he knew that there was a time dilatation effect when you are close of the speed of light so he decided to go in stasis and use the time dilatation while his probes explore the entire galaxy to find sentient life.

It took 50 years to explore every solar system in the galaxy and he found no life sign in the galaxy so his ship woke him and then he choose to go to the milky way and the travel between the galaxies took him a week he spent in stasis. When he arrived on earth, he was very happy to find primitive humans but they didn't have enough technology and they weren't advanced enough biologically to be able to have all the knowledge of the alterans.

He decided to send probes in the entire galaxy and put a probe to watch humans of earth and to wake him up if they find any sentient life that is able to store the knowledge needed while he went back in stasis and using the time dilatation to survive longer.

After 10 000 years, he finally woke up when his probe told him that there was someone able to have the knowledge of the alterans, is old enough and would choose to help from the observations of the probe. When he woke up, his lab was ready with everything he would need, he had a repository ready to be used and his constructors spent the last 10 000 years collecting resources everywhere in the galaxy so he could build anything. After all this time, he was only 27 days older and he still had two months to teach everything to the person that would help him. He was ready to create a new fleet to beat the wraith and correct all the mistakes he ad the alterans made.

**First fic so send comments and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own harry potter or Stargate

'think'

"talk"

Harry was very angry, he finally killed Voldemort but his friends and the ministry betrayed him. They arrested him because he was very popular and the minister was afraid of him. They sent him to azkaban because he killed Voldemort with a gun and he didn't use magic.

After his fifth year, Dumbledore told him he had to kill Voldemort but he refused to train him and he was sent to the Dursley. Harry knew he couldn't train his magic so he decided to train physically and he tried to find a solution everyday. Harry thought about his previous years and he remembered that he killed the troll with a club and the basilisk with a sword and he realised he will never be able to beat voldemort with magic so he realised that maybe muggle weapons are the power he know not. He had to choose a weapon now. He can't use a sword against Voldemort but he could use a gun.

(_flashback harry after fifth year)_

'Now I have to find a way to have a gun and to try with it. Could use a trunk like Moody's but I need to find a way to go to diagon alley and escape the order member.'

Harry could hear Mundungus sleeping so he decided to escape now because he has until 1 a.m before the next order member arrive.

"Dobby"

"Harry Potter called Dobby?"

"Yes, can you help me go to Gringots please"

"yes, Dobby will pop you"

They both disappeared in a small pop and reappeared in the hall of Gringots. Harry went to a goblin.

"Excuse me but I lost my key and I want to know if I can have a new one"

"Name?"

"Harry Potter"

"I need a bit of blood"

The goblin used a knife to cut Harry's hand and put the blood on the bowl, then two keys appeared.

"You have two vaults: vault 687, the potter trust vault and vault 23, the Potter family vault"

"WHAT?, I didn't know I had another vault. I want to go to my vaults now"

Harry found his parents trunk in his family vault, it was a trunk with 7 compartments:

-2 of normal size

-a dressing

-a big library full of books

-an apartment

-a duelling room

-a huge room totally empty

The trunk had a ward that made him totally soundproof.

Harry decided to live in his trunk inside his bedroom and to use the empty room as a target practice for his guns. Harry found an gun shop in London. He went there with an invisible Dobby and found a lot of guns he liked but he knew he couldn't buy them so he decided to come back at night and take them. Harry came back to gringotts and exchanged some galleons for a gold bar before Dobby sent him back to Privet drive.

At eleven pm, Harry called Dobby.

"can you make us invisible and prevent the ministry from knowing it?"

"Yes sir Harry Potter" and Dobby snapped his fingers to make them invisible. Then Dobby sent them to the gun store and harry took a lot of guns and bullets.

When he was in the truck at Privet Drive, Harry examined the guns. He took a colt python, two chrome stainless desert eagle, a p 90 with a silencer and laser sights, an AA12 automatic shotgun, and a M4A1 with laser sights.

Harry used the 15 days before Dumbledore took him to the order headquarters to train with the guns and he was very good, at first it was hard but he quickly became a good shooter and after two weeks, he hit his target every time so he decided to stop training to keep bullets, he will just shoot sometimes to be sure to still be a good shooter.

Harry decided he didn't want to tell the others so he kept his new trunk and his guns secret. It was easy because the trunk had an auto shrinking charm.

_(end flashback)_

Harry then remembered when he revealed his colt during the attack on hogwarts. His so called friends said that a gun was too dangerous and that as a wizard, he shouldn't use guns. Harry said that the colt was his only gun and then he quickly went on the hunt for the horcruxes alone and he quickly found them so at the end of the summer, he had destroyed all of them: it was easy because he wasn't hiding and the goblins weren't happy to know they had an horcruxe, they quickly destroyed it.

In September, Harry called Voldemort to Hogwarts and was ready for the final battle. The entire order and the few aurors alive fought against Voldemort army. Harry was under his invisibility cloak and killed death eaters with his silenced P90. He finally shot voldemort to the head and then he became visible but the he was stunned and when he woke up, he was in azkaban.

The order and the ministry said that he was using dark magic to kill all the death eaters and sent him to Azkaban without a trial. Even his friend betrayed him but they didn't find his trunk.

He used his shotgun to destroy the door and then he used his desert eagles to kill the gards and escape.

Harry was ready to flee in another country when he disappeared in a white flash. When he was able to see again, he saw a man before him.

"Hello Harry, I have a proposition for you."

**This is my first story so tell me what you think about it please.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own harry potter or Stargate

'think'

"talk"

_Harry was ready to flee in another country when he disappeared in a white flash. When he was able to see again, he saw a man before him._

"_Hello Harry, I have a proposition for you."_

"What? Who are you? Where are we? How did I get there?"

Harry was confused and a little scared. He was searching for his guns discretely but he couldn't find any of them, even his invisible and shrunken trunk disappeared. He also couldn't find his wand or feel his magic. He was completely powerless.

Janus was still smiling and waited for Harry to calm down before he answered his questions.

When Harry finally stopped asking questions, Janus decided to answer Harry's questions.

"My name is Janus and we're in my ship. We're in orbit around the moon. I transported you here with my teleporter?"

"WHAT? but that's impossible, there isn't any technology like that on earth, the best space ships earth has is the small ships and there isn't any teleporter that works on earth; it's sci-fi."

"I never said that I was from earth and-"

"You're an alien? But you look so human."

"I can't answer you if you always interrupt me!"

We could tell that Janus was beginning to be annoyed so Harry decided to shut up and listen to Janus.

"Sorry"

"I may look human but I'm not, I'm an alteran, We are much more advanced that humans."

"Ok, what do you want with me, why did you bring me here? and where are my things?"

"I'll give you back your things later, now I'm going to tell you but first you need a small history lesson."

A table and two chairs appeared in a white flash.

"Sit down."

When Harry sat on a chair and was ready to listen, Janus started talking:

"Millions of years ago, there was one race, we were trying to do ascension ,that's leaving your body and becoming pure energy. Over time , our society divided into two parts: the ori that believed that the ascended should use their power to rule everybody and the alterans that believed that the ascended shouldn't use their power. The alterans were forced to leave their galaxy and they arrived into another galaxy they called Avalon. This galaxy was the milky way. The alterans built a huge empire based on a new technology, the Astria Porta : the Stargate. It permits to travel between two stargates on different planets instantly. Then there was a plague that killed a lot of alterans and we were forced to flee again to another galaxy, the pegasus galaxy. Once their, we again created humans but there was an accident, we created a new race: the Wraith. The absord the life force of other beings, killing them. The alterans and the wraith were at war and we had much better technology so at first, we were winning, but one day, a lot of new wraith ships appeared, when we destroyed one, another appeared and when I fled, the wraith were already on near atlantis , our last city. The high council was talking about abandoning and fleeing to earth but I didn't want to abandon and I was dying so I made a clone of myself that would stay with the others and flee with them or ascend while I would use the little time I had to find a way to repair the errors of my race. I used a ship with and I took it to another reality, this one but your planet is the only one that has life on it. That was 10 000 years ago."

"That's incredible, but you said you were dying, how did you survived 10 000 years?"

"I was in stasis but even with stasis, I would have aged and I only had three months But I knew time slow down when you're close to the speed of light so I sent my ship in a circle at 0,999 of the speed of light"

"that's nice but why did you take me here and told me this?"

"I will soon die and I hoped you would take my place and repair the mistakes my race made."

"Why should I do this and why me?"

"I choose you because you are one of the few that is developed enough to handle the knowledge of the alterans. You are the only one of them that showed that you wouldn't abuse you power or technology, you were brave and finally, you were smart. You are the best choice of every human."

"Thanks, but you didn't told me why I should help you, even if it seems like a good thing to do."

"If you help me, you will have extremely advanced technology, you will be free of the others wizards , you won't have to flee, you will be able to explore another dimension and you will be able to meet others races. You will have a way to live longer and finally, you will save a lot of lives."

"It's very tempting but I think I need more information and a little time to think."

"I can't give you more than a day but I will let you use my database."

_The next morning_

"OK I will help you"

"Good, Take your things and follow me"

Harry followed Janus to a small room with a strange machine in the centre and a hole in a a wall

"the machine in the centre in a DNA re-sequencer, with this, I will give you the gene used to use our technology, the other machine in the wall will download all the knowledge of the alterans in your head. We have to be quick because I just have two months to live. Go to the re sequencer."

Janus used the re sequencer to give the ATA gene and then Harry put his head in the repository before fainting.

The next day, Harry woke up with a lot of new knowledge in a room he never seen before.

He got out of the room and knew he was not in the ship, he already knew where he was in the base because he had the plan downloaded in his brain. He went in the lab an found Janus working on something.

"So what do we do now?"

"OH, you're awake already, that's good, we should start to prepare for your travel, but first, we have to build a ship."

"we need to know the enemies in the milky way and pegasus, do you think we can install your reality drive on probes and send them to the other reality ?"

"Yes, that's a really good idea, the constructors will build a few probes and we will send them to my reality. Now we need to build a new ship."

"Do you think we need to use an old design or make a totally new one?"

"We need to make a new ship, we don't know the strength of the enemies ships so we need to make the strongest ship possible."

"The alterans only used drones and small plasma cannons on their ships so we must make new weapons"

"So what do you propose?"

"Do you think we can modify the drones so they send an EMP when they touch the enemy ship to act on their computers"

"this may be possible but the most advanced races will have protection against that"

"We could at least use these drones against weak enemies to stop them without killing them. I've got another ideas, I saw my cousin play a video game called halo and they had weapons called MAC and a weapon called energy projector. Do you think we can create something like that?"

"Let me see, the MAC could be useful and the energy projector seems like a very good weapon, these suits of armour looks good too, we could try to build them. The MAC is easy to build and we could create energy projectors by modifying the weapons of defence satellites to fire a much bigger ray and use plasma. The armour will be a little harder but the constructors should be able to build one in a month if the computer program is good enough to create something like this if it is 's very good harry"

"Good, now we have the weapons for our ship with the MAC, drone , big and smaller energy projectors and plasma cannons. We need defence systems now. We should use a shield like the one on Atlantis for our ship, but do you think we could also use a defence grid? "

"What do you mean?"

"we could use weapons to stop missiles , small ships and others things that come close to the ship."

"Yes , we could use plasma cannons to defend the ship."

"We could also use rail guns and lasers to be sure. Maybe we could modify a teleporter to protect us if things come too close to the ship."

"You see, that's why I choose you Harry, you know war, in five minutes, you had so much ideas while the alterans were so used to peace that they only used drones as a weapon."

"Now we need to finish the list of what we need in the ships and then make the plans and build it. I think the ship need a big armour like 1 m of armour. What could we add to the ship?"

"We could put a Stargate in the ship, rings, and add stasis pods in the ship."

"We'll need the best radars in the ship and also a way to hide from the radars; We could also use invisibility on the ship."

"The ship will be very big, we will need teleporters inside the ship to move quickly"

"Janus, do you have a way to protect the inside of the ship?"

"Maybe, the alterans created mini drones so we could use them."

"OK, we'll need cells for prisoners and a few armouries everywhere in the ship. Janus, can you create the plans for the ship while I create small weapons I'll need later."

"Ok Harry let's go"

A week later, Janus and Harry had finished their work and were ready for production of the weapons and building the ship.

The ship will be 7 km long and 800m wide and 300 meters high. Janus had to modify the Arcturus reactor to make it work because the ship needed so much power. Janus used another dimension instead of our own to use in the generator. The ship only needed to use the control chair to work. The phoenix will have three defence grids, drones launchers everywhere on the ship with normals and modified drones. Janus managed to make two MACs at the front of the ships, a big energy projector under the ship and 30 plasma cannons: 7 on each side, seven on the ship, seven under the ship, one on the front and one on the back. The phoenix will have the best hyperdrive they had, he will cross between the galaxies in a day. In the ship, they will have a big room with a Stargate with an iris and a shield and gate ships. The Phoenix will have little space, there will be five labs, a prison, fourteen armouries in the ship and rooms for three hundred people, the mess will be very big and finally, the control room will be in the centre of the ship.

Then Harry showed his new weapons. He created:

-a new gun that could fire bullets or energy that stun, kill or destroy. The gun looked like a 357 magnum with a double barrel: the top one fire bullets and the bottom one fired energy.

-an assault rifle that looked like a FAMAS that fired energy bullets that could stun or kill

-an energy sniper that could fire at 2 km

Harry also created a Mjolnir armour that worked very well and had a very strong shield and an energy sword that looked like a katana.

Harry and Janus ordered the creators to create the Phoenix and enough weapons to fill the armouries.

"Harry, the construction will take five months but I will die in a month and a half so you will have to finish alone."

"Can't you find a way to live longer?"

"No, I already tried and we can't do anything."

"Can't we clone you like you did before?"

"No I don't want to live like that, it's time for me to die."

"But I need you, I'm not ready!

Can't we put a copy of you in the computer of the phoenix to help me, you could die like you want but you could still help me."

"You're right, I'll do that."

"We'll also need allies, I can't fight an entire race alone. But nearly all of my friend betrayed me."

"We can't ask the goblins or the ministry to help, their known to betray their allies and the goblins only care about money."

"What about Nevile, he didn't betray me, he's nice and can be brave?"

"He was my second choice after you so I approve."

Harry and Janus went to the control room and Neville appeared in a white flash.

"What happened? Harry, is that you?"

Harry explained the situation to Neville.

"You're always in trouble! Ok I'll help you, you're my friend and I can't sit there while billions of people are dying."

"Great Neville, follow me."

Harry took Neville to the re sequencer and the repository.

A month and a half later, Janus died and Harry and Neville kept a copy of his consciousness for the phoenix.

A month before the ship was finished, the probes came back and Harry and Neville examined what they found. They learned that the wraith were still alive and that the alterans disappeared. They was lucky because they were hibernating so they had time to prepare to fight them. The probes from the milky may had bad news, nearly the whole galaxy was enslaved to a parasitic race called the goauld but there was few good news: first, earth was still free and they started to use the stargate, second, the goauld had much lower technology than him and finally, the asgards were still here even if they were dying.

During the construction of the Phoenix, Harry and Neville trained with their armour and weapons, but they didn't neglect their magic training. Harry used his invisibility cloak to go to gringotts to take everything from his vaults to his trunk and bought a lot of potion ingredients and books in diagon and knockturn using polyjuice to look like Janus.

The boys trained in battle magic and wards to protect themselves and others but Neville also learned healing magic.

Harry and Neville decided to start by beating the goauld because the were the immediate threat.

Finally, after five months of hard work the phoenix was finally ready and Janus was in the computer. They was ready to go.( The Phoenix was huge and looked like a human cruiser from halo)

Harry and Neville took the phoenix and decided he had to capture a goauld to try to find a weakness and maybe find a way to free the hosts. He searched for a weak goauld and found qetesh. That was the weakest goauld he found, he had little army, only one planet and was really isolated, so they went on the orbit above qetesh's planet before they activated the reality drive.

The Phoenix disappeared in a white flash. He would never be seen in this reality again.

**I wont use anything else from halo and I know halo started much later but I wanted the phoenix to have an energy projector and harry to have a mjolnir so I modified the date for halo**

**Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to update soon **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter thanks**


	4. sorry

Sorry, I can't finish this story. Thanks for the reviews it is nice but d it too hard too write stories like that and I don't have time to make good chapters.

I tried to write another chapter but I can't do a good one so I decided to stop.

I'm sorry but if someone wants to adopt this story, they can send me a message.


End file.
